Tu l'aimes encore
by MahanaRead
Summary: "C'était à cause de lui que tu étais si nerveux ce soir, que ton regard se baladait dans la foule à la quête d'une chevelure claire, presque blanche. Tu avais autant envie de le voir que tu en mourrais de peur. Je te connais Harry, je t'aime. Je resterais là avec toi, je sais, je sais... Mais évidemment tu l'aimes encore." POV Ginny parlant d'Harry/Draco. No threesome. Venez lire !


Hey !

Voilà un texte que j'aime/aime pas. Je l'ai eu en tête pendant longtemps, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et peut-être encore plus à corriger. Il doit encore y avoir des tournures bizarres d'ailleurs. C'est un texte assez différent de ce que j'écris habituellement, le style est plus saccadé, "confus" mais c'est bien sûr fait exprès, vu le mélange de sentiments. C'était une manière différente d'écrire sur mon couple préféré Harry/Draco. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangeras pas trop. C'est aussi une song-fic, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'en écrire. Mais au final je l'aime quand même.

C'est un texte écrit du point de vue de Ginny. Elle parle d'Harry et de ses sentiments pour Draco, mais malgré tout, il reste avec elle.

**RATING** : T limite K+ - mentions très sous-entendu de rapports sexuels. Très très sous-entendu.

**PAIRING** : Harry/Draco (parce que ce sont vraiment les sentiments de Ginny sur eux.) et Harry/Ginny.

**DISCLAIMER** : Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à **J K Rowling**, je ne fais que les lui emprunter pour assouvir toutes mes idées. La chanson _"Partons Vite"_ appartient à **Kaolin**.

Bonne lecture et tout avis est le bienvenu !

_Mahana Read. _

* * *

Tu avais finalement accepté de m'accompagner au bal des anciens. Cela avait été dur de te convaincre. J'en connaissais la raison, elle me faisait même mal, malgré le temps passé, mais je tenais à venir ici voir mes anciens amis.

Cela faisait 3 ans qu'on avait quitté Poudlard tous les deux, après que toi, mon frère et Hermione, et tous ceux qui l'ont souhaité aient refait leur année. Et lui. C'était à cause de lui que tu étais si nerveux ce soir, que ton regard se baladait dans la foule à la quête d'une chevelure claire, presque blanche. Tu avais autant envie de le voir que tu en mourrais de peur. Je te connais Harry, je t'aime.

Je savais que tu aimais ce château plus que tout autre endroit au monde et que tu étais quand même heureux d'être revenu et de voir nos anciens camarades. Nous étions justement en train de parler avec Colin Crivey qui avait à son bras Lavande Brown. Il avait perdu son jeune frère dans la guerre, elle sa meilleure amie. Mais ce soir, rien de tout ça. Nous n'avions rien oublié, nos deuils à tous n'étaient pas forcément terminé et ne le serait probablement jamais après tout ce qu'on avait vécu mais on voulait en profiter ce soir. Évoquer seulement les bons souvenirs.

Et lui était loin d'en être un. Je sentis ta main se resserrer autour de ma taille. Je n'avais pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir qui tu regardais Harry, mais je le fis quand même. Il était bien là, te regardant simplement. Sans moquerie, sans méchanceté. Toujours aussi beau. Tenant sa femme par la taille, la menant à travers la foule. Son ventre rond comme une provocation à toi.

Je te tirais par la main et nous mêlâmes aux danseurs. Tu étais tellement pensif que tu ne protestas même pas.

_Allez danse, danse, vient dans mes bras,_

_Allez __tourne, tourne, reste avec moi,_

Regarde-moi Harry. Je suis là. Souris je t'en prie, tu as mis si longtemps à le faire à nouveau. Fais-moi danser Harry. Je resterais là avec toi, je sais, je sais. Mais je resterais toujours à tes côtés.

_Allez partons vite si tu veux bien, dès le jour,_

_Le soleil brille très haut tu sais,_

_Mais j'aime ça, je t'attendais_

_Alors partons vite si tu veux bien, sans retour_

Je serais toujours avec toi, si tu veux partir on y va. Dès maintenant, dès demain. Tout plaquer et te suivre partout. Regarde-moi, j'aime ça pour toi. Je t'aime. Le soleil reviendra, ton rire reprendra ses droits. Oublie le, ne le regarde plus. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu panses tes plaies.

_Rit plus fort et parle-moi_

_De nos projets, de nos rêves tout ça_

_Donne-moi la main, embrasse-moi, mon amour_

Soudain tu éclates de rire. Et c'est comme un bonheur.

Tu te penches vers moi et me murmure un « merci » je te souris en retour. J'adore quand tu es démonstratif avec moi. Encore plus en public, quand lui te regardes certainement.

Tu me lance un regard tendre et me remercie de t'avoir mené là, même si tu ne sais pas danser. D'avoir compris. D'être resté avec toi.

Tu me dis que demain tu m'amèneras au restaurant, dans un endroit calme qui me plaira. Qu'on ira en promenade au bord de la mer.

Je te souris toujours. Je sais qu'après l'avoir vu tu as besoin de tendresse et je sais que tu ne veux pas que je sois triste, que je doute de toi. Que je sache que même si je suis le deuxième choix, tu m'aimes quand même.  
Tu prends ma main tendrement et m'embrasse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

_Le temps comme ami, moi je veux bien_

_Mais les amis ça va, ça vient,_

_Alors partons vite brûler le jour et la nuit_

J'attendrais tu sais, je t'attendrais toujours. Je tiens trop à toi pour ça. Prends le temps qu'il faudra. Sois sûre de vouloir être là. Et on vivra heureux, je ferais tout pour je te le jure. Mais je t'en prie choisie.

_Evidemment, tu l'aimes encore,_

_Je le vois bien tu sais, et puis alors ?_

_Mais pour l'instant ferme tes yeux, passe ta main dans mes cheveux._

Je le sais, même si tu nie, même si tu essaie de te voiler les yeux. Tu ne peux pas me le cacher mon amour. Tu l'aimes encore. Malgré ce qu'il t'a fait, le temps qui a passé… Je te vois le regard au loin et je sais que ce n'est pas à moi que tu penses, même si tu viens m'embrasser tendrement après. Tu culpabilises Harry, mais tu ne mens pas. Et je t'aime d'autant plus pour ça. Même si tu l'aimes toujours.  
Il nous observe, nos regards se croisent quand on tourne. Tu fermes tes beaux yeux et passe ta main dans mes cheveux. Tes pensées tournoient mais tu refuses de les entendre.

_Je veux entendre, ton cœur qui bat, tu sais, je crois qu'il chante pour moi_

_Mais en douceur comme ça tout bas, comme un sourd_

_Mon cœur lui s'emballe, il vole haut, peut-être un peu trop haut pour moi_

_Mais je m'en fou, je suis vivant pour de bon_

Tu te sers contre moi et tu as l'air si fragile, presque tremblant. Je pourrais oublier que c'est toi l'Auror, toi qui as vaincu, toi l'homme. Tu n'es que mon amour, avec tes faiblesses et tes défauts, tes pleurs et tes chuchotements. Tu me demandes pardon et me dis merci, tu me souris à la fois. Tu respires mon odeur et ressers tes bras autour de ma taille.

Je m'en moque ton cœur bat contre le mien. Un peu saccadé mais lent. Comme si il était fatigué. Il l'a perdu. L'a saccagé avant de l'abandonner. C'est à moi d'apprendre à ton cœur à battre à nouveau normalement. A lui apprendre à ne plus saigner.

J'entends ton cœur qui bat contre le mien, ton corps collé à mon corps, ta tête dans mon cou. Mon cœur bat plus vite. J'm'en fous que ça soit lui qui est cassé le tien, des douleurs que j'aurais, des souffrances que tu me feras encore subir, je le réparerais.

J'm'en fous parce que je ne suis vivante que dans tes bras.

_Allez danse, danse, regarde-moi_

_Allez tourne, tourne, ne t'arrête pas_

_Allez partons vite, si tu veux bien, dès le jour_

_Le soleil brille, profitons-en_

_Je t'attendrai, je t'aime tant_

_Alors va-t'en vite si tu veux bien, sans retour_

Tu relèves la tête et me regardes profondément. Mes yeux se noient dans les tiens. Et tu souris un peu tristement, un peu timidement. Et pose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

Tu repositionnes nos mains, et nous tournons. Tournons encore, toujours. Notre vie est une cohue, mais nous retrouvons une logique dedans. Nous ne pouvons pas nous en passer de toute manière.

Tu attires le malheur Harry, et je dois l'aimer pour t'aimer ainsi. Tant pis les larmes, les cris. Si tu veux y aller pars maintenant il est bientôt trop tard. Il reste quelques mois Harry. Je te pardonnerais. Pas après mon amour, pas après, ça serait trop dur. Pars maintenant, tu l'aimes toujours…

Tu poses ton doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Ce n'était qu'un murmure, personne d'autre n'a entendu. Et tu te penches et tu me dis que tu ne partiras pas. Que c'est moi que tu aimes, que ta place est à mes côtés, que c'est ce que tu veux. Tu me dis que tu ne repartiras pas avec lui, même s'il le voulait, que c'est moi que tu aimes.  
Je souris toujours même si c'est de tristesse, je ne te crois pas, amour, t'essayes juste de t'en convaincre.

_Evidemment, tu l'aimes encore,_

_Ça crève les yeux mon dieu,_

_Tu l'aimes encore_

C'est lui que tu aimes Harry. Je ne suis pas stupide. Tu ne m'as jamais regardé avec ses yeux là. Tu ne m'as jamais serré avec autant de fougue et de passion avec lesquelles tu l'enlaçais quand vous étiez ensemble. Tu ne guettes pas inconsciemment ma silhouette dès que je quitte la pièce comme tu le faisais il y a trois ans avec lui. Tous ceux qui savent le voient.

Ils essayent de me raisonner, de me dire de partir, qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Je ne peux pas, je t'aime comme ça. Je t'aime souffrant, les pensées loin de moi. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que tu ne m'appartiendras jamais, c'est pour ça que je dis que j'aime souffrir. Je sais que tu resteras à mes côtés, que tu souriras, que tu riras même, que tu m'embrasseras encore. Je sais que ce soir en rentrant tu me feras l'amour en essayant de toutes tes forces de ne pas penser à lui, mais quand tu perdras la notion du temps, d'espace et de loyauté pendant cette minuscule seconde de joie corporelle où tu ne te contrôleras pas, ce n'est pas mes yeux que tu verras les paupières closes. Ce ne sont pas les miens, je le sais bien. Et tu t'endormiras en pleurant silencieusement t'en voulant de m'avoir trahie une fois de plus.

Mais je sais que d'ici quelques mois son nom ne sera plus jamais prononcé devant nous. Il restera juste dans ton cœur, dans le noir de la nuit, honteusement comme un trésor dont on voudrait se débarrasser mais qu'on n'arrive pas à quitter totalement, alors qu'on cache, tout au fond, pour ne pas le voir. Mais de temps en temps on ouvre le coffre sans faire attention…

_Mais pour l'instant ferme tes yeux, passe ta main dans mes cheveux_

_Allez danse mon amour ! Allez danse !_

_Faisons de nos enfants des droits !_

_Fait tourner le monde mon amour, fait tourner le monde_

_Allez danse, danse, retourne-toi_

_Allez tourne, tourne, ne t'arrête pas_

_Allez partons vite, si tu veux bien, dès le jour_

_J'ai manqué d'air je m'en souviens,_

_Toutes ses années sans toi sans rien_

_Même mes chansons se baladaient le cœur lourd_

La danse s'est finie, tu me ramènes vers nos amis. Hermione et mon frère l'ont évidemment vu mais ils ne dirent rien. Ils avaient beaucoup crié au début. Me disant de te quitter, de trouver mieux, quelqu'un qui me rendra pleinement heureuse. Et te disant de te battre pour le reconquérir ou de te battre pour oublier. Mais pas avec moi. Je n'ai rien voulu savoir. Et toi tu as abandonné. Je t'ai ramassé et t'ai aimé malgré ça, malgré tout.

Ils ont été heureux de notre nouvelle. Ils l'ont à nouveau évoqué en haussant le ton pour qu'il l'entende. Son regard ne nous avait jamais quittés jusqu'alors. J'ai relevé la tête et l'ai aperçu regarder le ventre arrondit de sa femme avec tristesse avant de me regarder, moi. Juste un hochement de tête qui voulait tout dire. Prends soin de lui. Lui non plus ne sera jamais heureux.

Je suis ton second choix mon amour. Nous le savons tous. Mais je suis ton choix quand même et cela me va. C'est à moi que tu confies ta détresse et ta tendresse. Je dois avoir ta peine pour avoir ton amour. Cela me va, tu commences à me regarder pour moi. Tout ça en vaut la peine je le sais.  
Je n'ai pas choisie un homme parfait, je ne voulais pas le héros. Je t'ai pris le cœur brisé, pensant à un autre. Tu fais des efforts chéri, beaucoup, je sais que d'ici quelques temps ça ira mieux. Je sais que ça payeras, qu'on arrivera à être heureux.

Même si tu ne seras jamais totalement à moi.

_Evidemment, tu l'aimes encore,_

_Ça crève les yeux mon dieu, ça crève les yeux mon dieu_

_Mon dieu ._

Harry… tu l'aimes encore.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Des questions ? Est-ce que c'est assez clair, compréhensible ou est-ce qu'il y a des phrases trop étranges ou dérangeantes ? Ou des choses que vous n'avez pas compris par exemple ?

Vraiment, votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi et me permets de m'améliorer. Une review ne prends qu'une minute mais apporte beaucoup ;)

Merci et à bientôt j'espère !

Mahana Read.


End file.
